narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaminoshi
LMJtezN5A_w Appearance Kaminoshi is a average sized well-built man that seems to be about 7 feet 3 inches tall and looks about 26 years old. However despite his looks his body is actually 934 years old. In reality his is as old as time itself. He has very mess unkempt brown hair and luminous dark blue eyes. He is always seen wearing his signature block cloak the hood is occasionally swapped for a collar but he prefers the hood. Normally he wears a pair of black gloves and a pair of black boots. On occasions he wears shorts but usually just black pants and a shirt that usually varies in color. Personality Kaminoshi is a very playful man and immensely enjoys toying with everyone he meets he never tends to be serious and constantly behaves reclessly and without concern for anything. He is etremely overconfident and underestimates everyone he meets. This comes from the fact that he is a extremely powerful man who is actually the Grim Reaper. He can occasionally be angry mostly if a opponent is more powerful than he thought or he activates his reaper form. He can also be a very kind and understanding person, especially to those who he likes. History Kaminoshi is, has been, and will always be the god of death. He slumbered for centuries until that fateful day he awoke. On that day Kaminsohi rose from his Obsidian tomb deep beneath the earth ready to wreak havoc on the world. His story originally began in the times of Kaguya. While she was using chakra the pure essence of death decided that it was time to take a human form. Using a 26 year old boy as his vessel he imbedded all his power into that child freeing his body at that age and giving him immeasurable power. He began traveling the world and collecting the souls of the dead. Eventually people began to notice this and started worshiping him. They started a cult following him that eventually gained recognition by Ashura and Indra. They eventually attacked him to stop his cult from growing. Using their combined powers they managed to seal him in an obsidian tomb deep underground. After 834 years he is ready to exact his revenge upon anyone related to the two who sealed him. Blizzard to Hell: This is a story from Kaminsohi's past around the time before his sealing. Abilities Kaminoshi is the reaper giving him many abilities including weather resistance, regeneration, and Reaper arts. Speed Kaminoshi is the fastest being to exist. He is able to perceive events in attoseconds. For reference in one attosecond light can barely manage to move from one molecule to the next. This means he can basically perceive and move so fast that light would seem frozen to him. Immortality Due to being death Kaminoshi cannot die. He cannot be poisoned, drugged, or affected by and substances as well. This also means he is unable to get drunk. He could originally be sealed however due to constant training his body can obliterate seals before they can act. He cannot stop the Six Paths Chibaku Tensei: Obsidian Prison by normal means. Chakra Control As the reaper Kaminoshi has outstanding chakra control that is high above most. He lacks the need for hand seal and has an almost limitless supply of chakra. Taijutsu While not having a certain style of his own he tends to base his fighting around speed. He is very durable as well and tens to use that to his advantage. If he can't get the drop on an opponent through speed he'll counter an opponents strike by getting hit and then retaliating immediately. Ninjutsu While he knows many elements he only tends to use dark release. He can only use these three natures because they are usable by the body he is currently inhabiting. He is very proficient in them and can easily fire off many jutsu in rapid succession. Through use of the Magē Arts he can use other elements as well and manipulate them with extreme care and proficiency. He learned these arts from Shinzui when they were training together one day. Genjutsu Kaminoshi has mastered genjutsu and can use all five senses as a way of trapping his opponent. Due to this mastery all genjutusu is utterly useless on him. Kamajutsu As the reaper Kaminoshi is a extremely high level if not the highest at wielding scythes. He can easily block any type of taijutsu and even most ninjtusu with it. A testament of his skill is that he fought Asura and Indra at their full power to a standstill using only his scythe. Eight Gates Kaminoshi observed Guy teaching this to Lee and grew quite interested as this technique traded power for death in a way. He actually managed to learn all eight gates and their derived techniques from these observations. God Powers As the most powerful of all gods and the only person to have only one body throughout the omniverse, Kamioshi has a large amount of insane powers. Omnipotence Kaminoshi can see everything at all times throughout the omniverse and be there as well Ultimate Negation Kaminoshi possesses the power to negate anything no matter the caliber. He can even completely destroy or kill someone by simply willing it. All Seeing Kaminoshi can see every event in the future and past. He knows all and can read minds as well as souls. Nothing can stop him from reading you either. Ultimate Usage If he wills so Kaminoshi can use any power in existence or simply create a new one. True God Strength Kaminoshi can pick up and hit people with planets, galaxies and even universes themselves. Reaper Abilities Due to being the grim reaper Kaminoshi has many very powerful abilities at his disposal. These techniques cannot be utilized by any other individuals as it is literally impossible to access the powers of the reaper without being the reaper. Techniques in this category are labeled as Reaper Arts. Winds of Hell Through his technique Frozen Hell Realm Kaminoshi can create and manipulate the freezing winds of hell. Darkness Manifestation Kaminoshi can create and manipulate darkness at his own will. This darkness can be shaped into weapons or used to stab and attack enemies. It is very similar the the shadow sewing technique despite the fact that neither party ever met. Black Mist Using his Black Mist Kaminoshi can rot all organic life. Death Magic Death Magic is a type of pentagram seal that he can utilize and allows him to use pure death energy as beams or blasts. Chain Manipulation As the reaper Kaminoshi can summon and manipulate thousands of the Chains of The Abyss (The chains of the abyss are the chains used to hold souls in the otherworld). These chains can be used as offensive weapons or to bind opponents making them susceptible to other attacks. Summon:Crows Crows are know as a omen of death thus Kaminoshi has complete control over them and can summon many at will. Summons:Tydus and Cerberus While using reaper form Kaminoshi can call upon his two giant hellhounds Tydus and Cerberus. Tydus is a giant dog with a upward facing horn that breathes ice. Cerberus is a giant dog with a downward facing horn that breathes fire. Summon:Voidmare While using reaper form Kaminoshi can summon his horse, Voidmare. Voidmare is cloaked in white flames and is extremely fast. Edo Tensei(reaper version) Since he is the god of death Kaminoshi can bring anyone back as an edo tensei however he dislikes to mess with the dead so he usually doesn't tend to use this. The larger part of this he uses is the ability to summon coffins. he uses these coffins to create towers, walls, and to throw at and crush opponents as well. The edo tenseis summoned from these coffins are much more fragile than the normal and don't need to be sealed to kill. Reaper Form Reaper form is Kaminoshi's true form and allows him full access to his reaper powers. In this form he becomes cloaked in large dark robes with a large hood, He gains a total of four arms and four wings of darkness. He also grows to a much, much larger size but can also stay the same size as a human. It's maximum size is ten times that of the ten tails in it's largest form. This form is normally unused by Kaminsohi as he feels it isn't very fun due to it's immense power. This for exudes an aura of pure death and fear making all near it basically immobilized by fear. It also is coated in and invisible layer of black mist. As a testament to it's power a simple swing of his scythe could annihilate almost a the whole rain nation. This form also allows Kaminoshi to instantly warp to any soul in existence faster than light. His speed is still godlike even in this form as well. He could easily watch someone in Lightning Release Chakra Mode and call them slow. Relationships Chiyoko Kaminoshi's wife and one of his cherished people. Kaminoshi cares for and loves Chiyoko greatly, she means the world to him. He gladly will help her out and will protect her no matter what. In decisions he usually just goes along with what she wants unless he is extremely against it. Kamiko Kaminoshi's first child and another of his cherished people. He tends to baby Kamiko and is sometimes overprotective, vaporizing her first boyfriend when he kissed her by surprise. He shares a love for food and cooking with her and he loves teaching her to be a kickass cook. He also trains Kamiko a lot as he seems to have inherited more of his powers. Osamu Kaminoshi's second child and one of his cherished people. Kaminoshi and Osamu have a good relationship and Kaminoshi is more lenient with Osamu as he is his second child and in his words. "I think I'm getting better at this parenting thing." He is still protective of him though. Makaze Kaminoshi met Makaze when he was dead and just a soul. Makaze managed to cheat him so he decided to bug him a lot. He constantly appears in his town and harasses him in a friendly manner. Over time the two have grow quite close and have become actual friends. Kaminoshi has even stated that he no longer cheated him. Aliases Kaminoshi has pretended to be many people over his many years. Amura The sensei of Ryūza and his team. Supposedly "died" in a fight with an army from Kumogakure. Quotes "Welcome to Hell my friends." (Activating reaper form)"Enough of these games. I'm ending your pitiful existence here!" "Heaven or Hell?!" "I feel the same Yoko. I don't care about much, but once in a blue moon something comes about that makes me happy. I lost that once and I swore I would never lose it again. I love you." (Kaminoshi to Chiyoko) "Death is a fact all must accept, those who accept it can move on and live peacefully till their time is up. Those who don't spend their pitiful existence running through hoops just to go on a little longer. If you spend most of your life toiling just so you can toil some more, what use is living to you?"-Kaminoshi about Orochimaru "Before the first living thing existed, I was there, waiting. When the last living thing dies, my job will be finished. I'll put the chairs on tables, turn out the lights and lock the Omniverse behind me when I leave." -Kaminoshi Trivia He is the grim reaper. This character is the most OP thing ever. The author doesn't care. His favorite food is ramen. His favorite word is... He doesn't need to sleep but does it anyway. He was certified as a priest back in the age of Hagoromo. He is an astounding cook and has obtained a vast amount of recipes. His clones cannot use his reaper techniques as they are clones of the body he is in and not of him in actuality. Same goes for any clones made of him, they could only use things his body could, hence elemental ninjutsu and taijutsu. Opinions on people in Meiji * Chiyoko: Likes her as they are very similar and have fun together. * Muramasa: He thinks he's a bit of power freak but likes him otherwise. * Shinzui: He loves his humorous take on everything. * Senjō: Dislikes her due to her rude comments towards Chiyoko. * Genshou: Thinks he's quite a character and enjoys his makeup. * Kontoru: Thinks he's an kid in a man's body based off his comments. * Kemuri: He honestly has no real opinion on her yet. Dreamscape In Ds Kaminoshi is the same but his powers are limited. This will contain his powers and tell you what he can actually do. Currently He can only use: Everything but his Reaper art's and Impure world. DS Roleplays The Awakening: Nightmare As A Daydream Naruto Arashi (NA) In Naruto Arashi Kaminoshi is the same as he normally is except he is now 1020 List of Edo Tensei NA Roleplays Devastation Degree Family Reunion? Meiji Meets: Plans for a Darker Tomorrow